


Good Birdie

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Dreamer_of_improbable_dreams requested: Wing kink AU where Steve and Bucky conquer Tony's kingdom and keep him as a warprize.





	Good Birdie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAAYYYYY ENJOY THE ANGST IT'LL GET BETTER I SWEAR
> 
> Notes: Aerie/Aerian are references to the Bird People within Marvel comics. Cheiros was one of them who had bat wings, so I borrowed his name. I've taken some liberties with their looks and abilities.

Tony outright sprinted down the winding side streets, one broken wing tucked at his side, the other flailing to keep him balanced. His city was on fire, the palace was in ruins, and the only thing he could do now was try to get to the boats and help save as many people as he could. He'd sent his army ahead to lead them, while he cleared out the palace. Meanwhile, his wing had been battered in the fight, and now his people were going to die because he was slowed down with his injury. He was going to scratch out the intruders’ eyes if he came across any on the way!

He slowed as he came around a tight corner and crashed into a muscled chest. Stumbling back, he glared up at a tall man with dark shoulder length hair. His armor was heavy but refined, likely someone of high ranking. And one of the enemy, the Cheirans. His prosthetic arm looked mechanical, more than enough to pin Tony down if he was caught. His large, black leathery wings were spread wide to in a defensive gesture as much as to keep Tony corralled like a pet. They made his feathers bristle in a combination of fear, and something else he hadn't felt in a long time.

“Watch where you’re going,” The man warned, mouth crooked up at one side in a teasing smirk. As Tony turned to run, he nearly ran into a blond guy in similar armor. His wings were just as impressive, though a bit smaller, built for quick aerial maneuvers.

Number one chuckled from behind him.”Look what I found, Steve. A pretty little thing on the run.”

Tony glanced back and forth for a direction to escape as they closed in on him from both sides. Reaching for his knife, he swore under his breath when he remembered that he hadn’t been able to grab it in his escape while the castle was falling around him. He could only hope that in his plain civilian clothing, they would think he wasn't worth their time and would leave him alone.

Steve’s eyes narrowed, roaming up and down appreciatively. He slowly smiled. “This isn't just any pretty thing, Bucky.”

“Oh?” Bucky purred in his ear, suddenly much closer. Tony squeaked when a hand groped his backside, and spun around to swipe at the man with his claws. Bucky hissed, stepping back to wipe away the blood from a scratch on his cheek. “I like him already. He special?”

“He's their Prince. Even without his ceremonial armor, I'd recognize these gorgeous wings anywhere,” Steve said, running one hand along Tony's healthy scarlet and gold wing.

Tony squirmed, wing fluttering out of his grasp. “Hands off! My guards will have your heads when – ah!” He cried out in pain when Steve's fingers dug firmly into the injured joint on his other wing.

Bucky smirked, reaching to tug at the feathers of his free wing. “They'll what, hm? I don't see anyone around to protect you.” Then he said to his comrade, “Can we keep him?”

When Tony continued to writhe, Steve threw an arm around his throat, hand gripping his chin. He yanked Tony closer, other arm around his waist to hold him against his chest. Bucky continued to play with his wings, fingers caressing the soft feathers and occasionally squeezing along the powerful muscles, until Tony began to droop in Steve's arms.

The prince shivered, growling in frustration as strong hands teased at his wings. He'd been full of fight, flailing and scratching at them, until Steve pinned him against his muscular chest, allowing his friend to touch him to his heart's desire. His wings were a sensitive spot, and he didn't let just anyone near them. As a result, he was so touch-starved and sensitive that these two men catching him by surprise had him nearly melting in their arms. “H-hey! Stop that!” He could barely think straight, and he could feel Steve's hand roaming down his stomach and under his tunic to seek out his bare skin.

“I think he'll make a fine prize. We deserve something nice, Buck. And maybe if he behaves, we'll call off our army. Leave some of his people alive. How does that sound?” Steve pulled Tony's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. “Be a good plaything?”

Tony snarled softly, his jerky movements having little effect against the muscled men holding him firmly. His life was nothing in return for his people's safety. He didn't even know if his parents had made it out to the boats alright. He may very well be their last hope.

Sensing his hesitation, Steve nodded towards Bucky. “Give the command. Tell them to retreat and let the citizens go in peace.”

Bucky laid a hand over the comm button on his chest. “All units, stand down. Captain's orders. Retreat!” Listening for a moment, his expression became tense. “This is your Sergeant, James Barnes, and I command you to stand down! I'm with the Captain right now, and it is on his order that you retreat immediately, or have your brains bashed in on the rocky shores.” Then, he smirked, apparently satisfied by what he heard in his earpiece. “Our army has retreated.”

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Take me to them. I want to see that my people are safe.”

“Don't trust us?” Bucky teased.

Before he could respond, Steve's hands had returned to roaming, pulling open his tunic to the point of ripping it, exposing his lightly tanned chest. Bucky was working at yanking his pants down, while Tony squawked and squirmed.

Steve chuckled low, admiring all the bared skin his hands could now caress. “I'm not sure your people would want to see that while they've been fighting for their lives, you've been sleeping with the enemy.”

Tony's squirming only intensified, covering the two in scratches before Bucky could manage to grab both his wrists. “SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY?” He shrieked, “Are you out of your mind?! I will do no such thing!”

Working to keep him restrained between them, the pair suddenly swooped up into the air, taking Tony high over the city. Tony screamed as they ascended, now clutching at Steve's arms. Bucky flew slightly below, in case he started to squirm again and wiggled out of Steve's grip.

“Where are you taking me?!” Tony yelled over the sound of the rushing wind, not daring to look down while he wouldn't be able to catch himself if he fell.

Steve only smirked. “To see your people. Isn't that what you wanted?”

Tony slowly glanced down as the shore came into view, the King and Queen at the front of a large group who had made it to the boats. Even with their wings, the next continent was too far to fly for most. Though the enemy was backing away, they still looked apprehensive, unsure why the army had retreated. Those able to fight held swords and shields and bows at the ready.

Tony nibbled at his lower lip, eyebrows pulled together in worry. He watched as the enemy moved towards their sleek, black warships docked in the harbour, and boarded, awaiting commands.

“Depart. Wait for us just past the cove. We'll catch up. We have what we wanted,” Bucky told them over the comm link.

As the warships slowly drifted out to sea, Steve began guiding the trio higher up, out of view of the confused citizens below. “See? Your people will be fine.”

Tony snorted, glancing up to avoid seeing the land fall further below them. He shivered at the height they were gaining quickly.

“Do we get to play with him now?” Bucky spoke up, a little too gleefully.

Steve smirked, his voice lowering to a pleased growl. “Well, Tony, do we have your word that you'll be good for us? It'd be a shame if you fell to the rocks below, and your people were robbed of a successor to the crown.”

A small whine escaped Tony at the thought of splattering on the ground, but even worse was the worry that his parents and fellow citizens would be harmed if he did not comply. He slowly relaxed in Steve's arms. “Fine. So long as my people are safe, I’m yours.”

“That's a good birdie,” Steve crooned, licking his lips as he and his friend worked to get the rest of their playmate's clothes off. Tony flushed and looked away as the wind whipped over his naked form. “You can have the first go, Buck. Loosen him up for me.”

“Aww, thanks, Steve. How kind of you. Hold him still for me?” Bucky teased, untying his belt to free his cock, giving the hard length a few slow strokes as he eyed Tony hungrily. He added a bit of oil to ease the way, but Tony doubted it would hurt any less, considering his size.

“Of course, my friend.” Steve's grip around Tony's chest and waist tightened, while Bucky hovered closer, pulling their captive's thighs up and apart to make room. “Just don't wear yourself out. I have something especially fun for you to do after you're done with him.”

Tony brought up his forearm over his mouth in surprise as Bucky's cold mechanical arm touched his skin, stifling a sharp gasp when the man lined himself up and thrust in without care. Tony closed his eyes tightly, gritting against the splitting pain as Bucky shoved in and out of him.

“Fuck, he's tight, Steve. You're gonna love him,” Bucky growled out, grinning up at Steve while he moved roughly. Steve smirked back, but was silent, alternating between glancing down at the tiny people below, and watching Tony. Eventually his focus was brought back, leaning in to nibble along Tony's shoulder, near his wing joint. This caused Tony to whine and arch.

“I think he likes that, Steve. Made him clench up even tighter.” Bucky groaned, his pace slowing to enjoy the delightful feel of Tony's tight passage, slicked with the meager amount of oil, blood from forceful entry.

Steve continued to bite along Tony's shoulder, one hand sliding up to rake over his chest, pinching at a pink nipple. In response, Tony's face flushed a darker red, and he was having more trouble not writhing around in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Little painslut,” Steve murmured, “I think he's starting to appreciate a little pain mixed with his pleasure.”

“Poor thing,” Bucky teased as Tony glared up at them between gasping, knuckles white from where he clung to Steve, careful not to dig his claws in.

“Or maybe he's just too smart to complain,” Steve commented.

Bucky shrugged, moving faster, intermittent groans signalling that he was close. As he finished deep inside, he leaned in and stole a biting kiss from his friend, growling out his pleasure against Steve's lips. Pulling away, he was panting hard, wings twitching to keep him aloft. Steve gestured him closer, whispering something in his ear. Bucky grinned and drifted away, back towards the ground, pulling a mechanical crossbow from over his shoulder.

Tony's eyelids fluttered, feeling blood and come on the inside of his thighs. He grunted in pain as Bucky pulled out, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand. He barely registered Bucky moving out of the frame of his blurry vision. “Wait, where's he going?” Tony mumbled, but Steve didn't respond, only pushing himself into the space Bucky had hollowed out for him. Tony whimpered as his already raw insides were arranged, Steve's longer cock forcing him open further.

“Tell me where he's going with that crossbow!” Tony cried out. His sharp claws dug into Steve's forearms as hot tears leaked down his cheeks at the pain and confusion threatening to overwhelm him.

Steve snarled and bit down hard on his captive's shoulder, breaking the skin as his fangs extended. It was clear he wasn't going to answer, too busy indulging in the sadistic pleasure.

From below, a sharp snap was heard, and Tony looked down quickly to see Bucky looking down the crossbow, a shower of sparks falling around him. He lined up a second arrow and fired.

“YOU LIED!” Tony screamed, thrashing anew as saw two bursts of flame hit the ground and spread. Anything in the very center of those blasts would be decimated. Steve just cackled, holding onto Tony's hips tightly as he finished inside him.

“I don't care. It doesn't matter to me who I hurt. We were aiming for the King and Queen, but there may have been a few other casualties,” Steve sneered, “I was just following the Boss's orders, and found a cute playmate in the process.”

Tony was reeling as he watched the destruction below, at first writhing wildly to try and fight Steve. If most of the people below had been killed or injured, including his parents, what else did he have to lose? The only thing left was to get revenge, even if it took his dying breath.

“Who do you serve?” Tony demanded.

Steve just shook his head, soaring down to meet Bucky. He called out, “Did you hit your target?”

“Confirmed,” Bucky stated, falling in next to his Captain as they swooped over the ocean towards the ship. “Target obliterated.”

Tony's eyes widened. If Bucky was right, his parents were gone, and likely most of his friends. “WHO DO YOU SERVE? I'LL KILL 'EM!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Do we HAVE to keep him? He makes a lot of noise.

“I AM TONY STARK, PRINCE OF AERIE AND I WILL AVENGE MY PEOPLE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!” Tony continued yelling, while his captors seemed to have started ignoring him.

Steve shrugged. “Boss wants to talk to him.”

“But can we at least shut him up?” Bucky gestured, revealing a poisonous-looking spike protruding from his wrist.

“So long as he's awake when the Boss arrives.” Steve nodded, shifting their position so that Bucky could reach over and stab the spike into Tony's neck.

“DON'T YOU DARE – OW! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU STAB A PRINCE --” And then Tony was slumped over in Steve's arms.

* * * * *

When Tony woke up, he was curled up on his side on a stone floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. His wings had been restrained against his back, and the broken one was throbbing dully, muscles stiff. His backside stung when he shifted, and his head hurt, likely a side effect from whatever temporary venom that had been in his system.

His head jerked up when he heard a clanging outside the cell door, and he slowly rolled over so he could get up on his knees. He stumbled to his feet, peering out of the barred window.

“Hey! Are you awake?” A familiar voice called out. It sounded like Steve, but younger, kinder. Even worried, maybe.

“Oh, screw you!” Tony snarled, turning and sliding down to a sitting position against the wall. He noticed a blanket folded near his bed of straw, and grabbed a corner with his teeth, yanking it over himself to preserve some of his dignity in case someone decided to come check on him.

“...whatever we did, we're sorry,” he heard Bucky saying from another cell door. “We were brainwashed. Mindless soldiers. They wipe us every mission. Just the lingering feeling that something bad happened.”

“Whatever you did?!” Tony shouted incredulously, “You two raped me, and burned down my city. Killed my parents, my friends. I don't want to hear anything except your screams as I stab you both between the eyes.”

It was silent for a moment, before Steve spoke up softly. “We're not the enemy here. I'm sorry about how we hurt you and your people, but we want to get out of here just as much as you do. We don't even know the Boss's name, never seen his face. We want to help.”

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “You're creative liars, I'll give you that.” He wasn't ready to trust anyone, not after what they'd done. Their story could very well be absolute bullshit, considering how they'd lied to him before.

The sound of a key rattling was heard, and he caught a whisper from his fellow prisoners just before a door creaked open. “Sssshh! Pretend to be asleep!”

Tony closed his eyes, letting himself slump to the side, and listened. Heavy boot steps echoed along the hall, and paused in front of his cell. The door clicked open and a weaselly voice muttered, “Wake him up.”

Tony jerked upright as several boots shuffled towards him, and glared up at the group standing by the door. “Who are you assholes?”

The guards moved back, allowing a short, middle-aged Cheiran man with round glasses to approach him.

“I am Arnim Zola, with the Cheiros division of Hydra, and we need your...expertise, to help us with our new weapons. You see, they're not behaving well. Sometimes they remember what they've done, and that rather gets in the way of their programming.”

 

/PART TWO IN THE WORKS/


End file.
